This invention relates to spinable hollow bodies that are known as hollow "tops" and, more particularly, to hollow tops which can be used in the sorting of objects entered into the top through external body orifices.
A common novelty for the amusement of children is the spinning top. It is sometimes of interest for a child to be able to insert items into the top. For that purpose the exterior surface of the top can include one or more entry orifices. After the entry of one or more objects into the top a rattling effect is created that can be the source of amusement and interest for the child user.
Once objects are inserted into the top, however, a convenient mechanism must be provided for release of the objects. It is of further interest to the child user to be able to release the objects while the top is in motion.
Accordingly, it is object of the invention to achieve a novel configuration for a spinning body, particularly a spinning top.
Another object of the invention is to adapt the top for receiving prescribed objects in its interior while the top is in motion.
Another object of the invention is to permit the release of objects inserted into a hollow, spinning top while the top is in motion.